


How to get sexually frustrated by a blue buff

by LadyPrussia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Arguing, Don't think about, M/M, No romantic relationship, Rough Sex, Sex in scrim room, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Will and Nicolaj has a non to productive yelling match about Nicolaj's need to have all the blues, and Will happens to find a yelling Nicolaj hot





	How to get sexually frustrated by a blue buff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing anymore, send help

“COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP PLEASE?!” Will threw his hands in the air angry, staring down at the short mid laner.

They were close enough to each other, that there really no reason for them to be yelling at each other if anything they were ruining their hearings.

The rest of c9 was quickly making there way out of the scrim room, while yes they had another scrim block in 30 minutes, but none of them really felt the need to stay there and listen to the two go at it again.

The only person hesitating was Zachary, he was very uncomfortable with how the two always seemed to be fighting since he saw both of them as friends, but Andy was quick to drag him out the scrim room, Zachary really didn’t need to see his friends trying to tear each other apart.

“OH, I SHOULD SHUT UP? WHAT ABOUT YOU DO YOUR JOB?” So Nicolaj wasn’t normally a yelling person, mainly cause it looked weird when he yelled. His friends had called him an angry squirrel.

“MY JOB?” Will seemed almost disgusted by the sentence out the Danes' mouth, “MY JOB?”

Nicolaj wanted to do a snide comment about how Will, didn’t need to repeat what he was saying, Nicolaj had fully functional brain function, something the jungler seemed to be lagging.

But he didn’t since Will was looking a little scary and he was really tall, not that it meant that Nicolaj was gonna back down from the fight “YES YOUR FUCKING JOB! YOU KNOW? THAT THING YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO DO WHEN YOU ARE TOO BUSY JERKING IT IN THE JUNGLE.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Will looked like he was about to explode, which kinda was true, “THIS IS ABOUT YOUR STUPID BLUE BUFF ISN’T IT?”

“OF COURSE IT IS,” Will lowkey wanted to smack Nicolaj silly, not that he was ever gonna do it, he wasn’t a violent person, but damn the other was getting on his nerves, did the other never shut up about this?

He took a deep breath, his eyes were slightly ranging from how he and Nicolaj had been yelling, there was no reason to risk his hearing more than he did from listening to way too loud music

“You are such a little shit, you think that just because you are this hotshot new mid laner you can do whatever you want, you know why Hai doesn’t play here anymore. He doesn’t wanna put up with your anymore!”

So yeah that wasn’t true, but Will was passed trying to say the truth, and was more going for hurting Nicolaj in any way he could, and in his defense… Nicolaj was a little shit.

“At Least I can play league! The rest of us have to carry your sorry ass, while you do nothing but just sit around and hope nobody enters your jungle! And god save us if we need your help, have you ever seen what a lane looks like pre 15 minutes? Or how a hit Lee Sin Q looks pre 30?”

“Do not… go there.” Will was sneering at him at that point “you do not wanna go there, say what you want about my jungler, at least I wasn’t a snotty kid who got banned for being unable to play well with others!”

That seemed really to get under the mid laners skin “You are one fucking year older than me! I am not a kid! You are fucking projecting cause you know I am right! You know that you have no place on this team!”

“Well sadly for you fuck, I am your only option, nobody else wanna deal with your ass! See normal people are like, oh Will you are behind in the jungle, take the blue and try to catch up! But nobody, not the big great Jensen! Jensen needs all the blue buff, cause let’s be honest, you are always just gonna play second fiddle to Bjerg, nothing you do is ever gonna change that, no amount of blue buffs are gonna change it, and you know it.”

“Shut up,” for a second it looked like Nicolaj was gonna attempt to rip out Will’s throat with his bare hands, his fingers were folded into almost claws, “just shut up,” it was gonna incredible that the younger could even speak with his teeth gritted that way.

Will did have to give it to him tho, Nicolaj was kinda hot when he was angry, normally Will couldn’t see what anybody saw in the scrawny mid laner, but with his hair ruffled from both headset wear and from him running his hand angry through it, his stance was aggressive and forward-leaning, his blue eyes were intense, the color much clear than normal as they were almost lit up as they stared at Will.

But of them were heavily panting as if they had just run a marathon, instead of what they had actually done, better known as yelling at each other like children, who didn’t know any other way of communicating.

For a few moments they just stared at each other, and then it was like something clicked between them, like out of some poorly written romance novel that middle-aged mother bought at the supermarket, they both grabbed at each other pulling the other closer, in a kiss that was more teeth and biting than making out.

With his superior height, Will easily managed to push the much smaller Dane backwards into the couch, not that the mid laner really seemed to mind, he had an almost hair pulling grip on Will’s hair, and he was almost sure that he would find himself missing a few of them in the next day, but it wasn’t like he really cared.

What Will did care about, was pushing Nicolaj’s loose hoodie up over his head, forcing them apart for a few seconds, before they returned with vengeance kissing in a passion, not to get Will wrong tho? Both were very aware by the fact that there was no love between them, this was not about love, this was not about relationship’s or feelings, this was about lust, this was about a stupid blue buff.

Turned out that fighting turned them both on, maybe Zachary was right… maybe they were the weird ones.

Will ran his hands up the sides of Nicolaj’s body, the mid laner was skinny, maybe a little too skinny, did they not feed him? As Will ran a thumb over Nicolaj’s  left nipples, a shudder went through the younger and he bit down on Will’s lower lip forcing out a “Fuck,” from the junglers lips.

Was it bad that he kinda liked it, he liked the more rough touches that Nicolaj was giving him, he liked how one of the others legs had found its way around his hips, and were now grinding their hips together, he liked how Nicolaj didn’t seem to care about how harsh a grasp he had on the olders hair, nor seemed to care that he might be bruising his lips with has harsh nips and kisses.

None of them were gonna last very long, that was one thing that was very clear in Will’s mind, they were both worked up from their fight, and just chasing a release.

They both needed a lot less cloth that was one thing sure in Will’s mouth, his hands were unsteady as they reached for the top of Nicolaj’s sweats, thank god for the gamer lifestyle, sweatpants were so much easier to deal with than real pants.

Nicolaj tho, the little shit, seemed to have other ideas as he had managed to sneak his hands up under Will’s shirts, and raked his nails all the way down from shoulder to waist, leaving red angry marks behind that Will knew were gonna sting like a bitch in the shower.

“What the fuck dude?” Will hissed it out, as he could feel the sting.

“Shut up and get your pants off.” oh so Nicolaj was as busy in bed, as he was ingame, well… bed and bed… maybe on the couch was a better way of describing it.

“Whatever.” it wasn’t worth arguing with the younger, instead of Will just managed to pull both of their sweats plus underwear down to their knees, there was no reason to get fully naked in the scrim room.

As Nicolaj once again grind their hips together, Will let out another hiss in surprise, but this time it half way through cut into becoming a mona instead, yeah this was good he could work with this. For a skinny kid, that sat all day in front of a computer Nicolaj could move his hips, surprisingly.

Without giving it a second thought, Will spat into his own hand and wrapped it around both of them for an easier glide, and once again Nicolaj seemed to decide that his way to sharp front teeth needed to be placed into his jungler bottom lip as he worked to keep in a hiss, while his grip on Will’s hair tightened and he bore his nails into the low of his back.

And will fucking loved it, the light sliver of pain combined with the pleasure of their erections pressed together while he was jerking them both off, it was too much, he was so worked up from the fighting and winning the scrim now this, he was gonna cum.

Luckily for him, it seemed that Nicolaj had the same issue, the younger entire body was tight as a violin string just waiting to snap, and snap he did. All it took was for Will to gather a little bit of his higher brain function, and swap a thumb over the wet tip of the other’s erection, and that was all.

Another bite was delivered onto Will’s lip, which Nicolaj had already bruised from heavy kisses and bites, but the last one managed to break the skin and draw blood, that combined with the others facial expression was enough to push himself over the edge, adding to the mess on Nicolaj’s stomach.

Both of them were breathing hard, not really processing how they ended up there, how they went from wanting to kill each other over a blue buff to now being like this.

They didn’t get much time to bask in their afterglow, as the door to the scrim room opened and they were faced with… Repeared… oh god they forgot, they were actually in a place people used, they had Vod reviews and another scrim block soon.

“Done? We can scrim now?”

Oh god, they were gonna kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by how in week 1 Meteos whining over Jensen taking the bleubuff from his jungler


End file.
